


The Avengers: The Next Generation (My own version)

by sunnisouthern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnisouthern/pseuds/sunnisouthern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of the Avengers all members of the team, and high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D members, vanish, leaving behind their legacy; their children. Hidden from the world, the children are raised by the only remaining person who knew the Avengers; Betty Ross. Twenty years later they discover who they really are and set out to save the world; and their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

Brandon Howard Stark  
D.O.B: 21st October 2014  
Nickname: Brad  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Parents: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts  
Siblings: Bethany Stark  
Best Friend: Patrick Barton  
Powers: None, except his genius mind  
Weapons: Iron Man suit  
Bio: The eldest of the Avenger children. Like his sister he gained his father's genius. He helps maintain the team's equipment and, along with his sister, invents new gadgets for the team to use. He has his father's sarcasm and sense of humor.

Bethany Maria Stark  
D.O.B: 21st October 2014  
Nickname: Beth  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Eye Colour: Green  
Parents: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts  
Siblings: Brandon Stark  
Best Friend: Alex Rogers  
Powers: None, except her genius mind  
Weapons; Iron Man suit  
Bio: Second eldest of the Avenger children. She gained her father's genius, but is also very compassionate. She helps her brother invent new gadgets for the team. She is the only one able to keep her brother in line.

Philip Carter Fury  
D.O.B: 31st August 2015  
Nickname: Phil  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Brown  
Parents: Nick Fury and Maria Hill  
Siblings: None  
Best Friend: Edward Banner  
Powers: Excellent strategist  
Weapons; Guns  
Bio: Third eldest of the Avenger children. Born of two exceptional S.H.I.E.L.D agents Phil is the team's strategist.  
  
Patrick Ian Barton  
D.O.B: 15th September 2015  
Nickname: Pat  
Hair Colour: Light Brown  
Eye Colour: Green  
Parents: Clint Barton and Fiona Grant  
Siblings: None  
Best Friends: Brad Stark and Jason Thorson  
Powers: Gained his father's talent with the bow.  
Weapons: Bow and Arrow  
Bio: Patrick is the gentlest of the Avenger's children, more likely to try to work for peace than get into a fight. He is athletic and talented.

Jason Thorson  
D.O.B: 21st November 2015  
Nickname: Jay  
Hair colour: Blond  
Eye Colour: Green  
Parents: Thor Odinson and Jane Foster  
Siblings: None  
Best Friend: Patrick Barton  
Powers: Flight and can control lightning  
Weapons: Hammer  
Bio: Born on Asgard, Jason was brought to Earth just before the Avenger's final battle. He is loud, like his father, and had his mother's caring personality.  
  
Edward George Banner  
D.O.B: 2nd February 2016  
Nickname: Ed  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Parents: Brue Banner and Betty Ross  
Siblings: Richard  
Powers: Great scientific mind and strong  
Weapons: Strength and guns.  
Bio: Like his younger brother Edward got some gamma radiation from his father, luckily for him it only enhanced his strength. He works with the Stark twins to create new gadgets for the team.  
  
Alexandra Magaret Rogers  
D.O.B: 7th April 2017  
Nickname: Alex  
Hair Colour: Dark Blonde  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Parents: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff  
Siblings: None  
Powers: Super soldier and gymnastic  
Weapons: Shield and martial arts  
Bio: Alex gained her father's super soldier abilities. She is a born leader like her father. She was born on the day the Avenger's vanished, the only one never to have known either of her parents.   
  
Richard Bruce Banner  
D.O.B: 17th August 2017  
Nickname: Rich  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Green  
Parents: Bruce Banner and Betty Ross  
Siblings: Edward  
Powers: Scientific mind and transforms into a much more controlled, smaller version of the Hulk.  
Weapons: Hulk  
Bio: Rich gained a much bigger dose of gamma than his brother, giving him the ability to transfom into a version of the Hulk. With his mother's comapssion he is much more in control of himself, but he can still lose control if he gets too angry.


	2. Prologue

**7th April 2017**

The explosion threw Steve to the ground. He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Tony landed next to him. 'Pepper just called.' His face plate lifted away. 'They've had to sedate Nat.'  
'Is she okay?' Steve demanded. 'The baby?'  
'I'm sorry Steve, I don't know.' Steve hung his head. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. 'They'll be okay Steve, they've got you to fight for.'  
'And I have to fight for them.' Steve replied. Another explosion filled the air. 'Come on, we have work to do.'  
Tony grabbed the back of Steve's suit and took off for the roofs. 'Stark.' Clint's voice came over the radio. 'I don't know how much longer we can keep this up.'  
'What's your location Hawkeye?'  
'I'm at....' Clint's radio cut out.  
'Hawkeye? Where are you?' There was nothing but static. 'Thor? Do you copy?' There was no answer from him either. The pair landed on the roof and looked at each other. 'We don't have a choice.' Tony said. 'We have to call it.'  
Steve nodded. 'I know, it's the only way.'  
'JARVIS. Priority Alpha. Override 2714. And connect me to Betty Ross.'  
 _'Yes Sir.'_  
'Betty, it's Tony. We're initiating Priority Alpha. You know what to do.'  
'What about Steve's child?' Betty asked.  
Tony glanced at Steve. 'Priority Alpha for all of them Betty. And it has to be now.'  
'Understood. And good luck.' Betty logged off.

**8th April 2017**

_'It has been confirmed that there is no sign of the Avengers, or their partners, since the battle yesterday. Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Fiona Grant, Betty Ross and Natasha Romanoff all vanished from the hospital. S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hill are also missing. The question now is; How will the world survive without the Avengers?'_ Betty turned the tv off, before looking around at the children around her. She glanced at the baby in her arms, before placing a hand on her slightly swollen belly. 'I guess it's up to me now.'  
 _'Miss Ross.'_  
'Yes JARVIS?'  
 _'The jet is ready for  departure. ETA to safe house, four hours thirty four minutes.'_  
'Thank you JARVIS.'

Betty knew that raising eight children on her own, with just an AI to help, would be a challenge, but she owed it to their parents to raise them. She would hide them from the world, from the people who killed their parents. But she knew she had to keep their heritage from them, they had to develop into their own people, not overshadowed by the parents that came before them. And so she took the children to an Avenger safe house, on a secluded island in the Pacific Ocean.

Life on the island was simple, but not always easy. News came through that Victor Krul, whose mutated creatures and robots had taken down the Avengers, was slowly taking over America, and bringing the population under control. There were resistance movements in every city, but most were too fearful to do anything.  
Each of the children developed talents similar to those of their respective parents. To them this was their way of life, secluded and peaceful.  
One day, when he was ten, Jason asked why no normal people they saw on tv shows or in films couldn't fly, or have powers like them. And so Betty explained to them that they were special.

Betty often didn't know exactly where the children were on the island, but they were sensible and the island was safe, so she rarely worried.  
The children themselves loved having the freedom to play on the island. Betty taught them for six hours a day, with the help of JARVIS, the rest of the time was their own. The only time Betty ever left them was to pick up supplies once a month from the mainland. For the first ten years she would strap them all into the jet and take them with her.

**2030- 13 years later**

Brad darted through the trees, Pat, Ed and Alex hot on his heels. They skidded to a stop in a clearing. 'What's the plan Brad?' Ed asked.  
Brad glanced around the clearing. 'We set an ambush. Pat, Alex, I want you two in the trees. Ed and I will stay here on the ground, draw them out.'  
'Got it.' Pat said. He easily vaulted into the trees. Ed gave Alex a leg up.  
Alex crouched on one of the lower branches of the tree, waiting. Her blue eyes scanned the tree line. The thirteen year old glanced up at Pat, a grin on her face. She tightened her grip on the water gun in her hands. 'Heads up.' Ed's whisper just reached their ears, as the sound of snapping twigs could be heard.

Phil, Beth and Rich stepped softly into the clearing, their own water guns ready. 'Where's Jason?' Alex muttered to herself. Her question was answered when she was hit by a blast of water from above, shocking her off balance. With a yell she tumbled from her perch in the tree. She hit the ground in a shower of leaves and twigs.  
'Gotcha.' Jason teased, landing lightly beside her.  
Alex shook her blonde braid out of her face. She fired her own gun at Jason as Pat rained water down from his own tree. Brad, Ed, Rich, Beth and Phil joined in the fight. Beth launched herself at her brother, while Ed tackled Phil. Rich went after Pat in the trees. Alex tackled Jason to the ground. Rich knocked Pat out of the trees. He landed on Brad, who fell onto his sister, who rolled into Ed and Phil. Laughing, and drenched in water, the group lay in a heap.  
Rich was the first one to sit up. 'Draw, again.' He laughed.  
'We need to change the rules.' Brad agreed.  
'To what?' Alex asked. 'We've already agreed on not using our powers.'  
At that moment Ed's watch beeped. 'It's 9.30, we should be getting back, before Mom starts to worry.' The group sighed as one, before setting about gathering up their things.

The group trekked back to the house together, Brad leading the way. Twelve-year-old Rich trailed at the back. He was tired from his day of fun with the rest of the kids. By the time they reached the house Rich were really trailing, his feet practically dragging on the floor. Betty was waiting for them on the porch when they got back. 'I'll take Rich to bed. The rest of you shower up and get ready for bed, I'll be in to say goodnight in a little while.'  
There was a chorus of 'Yes Auntie Betty.' and one 'Yes Mom' as the seven youngsters dispersed to their rooms.  
Beth and Alex walked to their rooms together, Beth's arm wrapped around the younger girl's shoulders. 'Beth?'  
'Yes Alex?'  
'Do you remember your parents?'  
Beth froze at the sudden question. 'Not really.' She replied honestly. 'All I remember was that my mom had red hair and my dad had a funny beard.'  
'Oh.' Alex replied sadly.  
'Why do you ask?'  
'I wish I had known my parents. Known if they liked me.'  
Beth stopped and looked down at Alex. 'They would have loved you Al. They would have been so proud of you.'  
'I just wish Betty would talk about them now and then.' The girls resumed walking.  
'Me too Alex, me too.'

**2033- Three years later**

'Who's Viktor Krul?' Rich asked as the man in question was mentioned on the radio once again. Betty had tried to keep their knowledge to a minimum, knowing that if they knew the truth then they would follow in their parents footsteps.  
'He's a bad man.' She replied.  
Beth looked up from the book she was reading. 'That's what you say every time.'  
'He's the man who killed the Avengers.' Betty sighed.  
'The heroes?' Ed asked.  
'The same. There's little else to it.' Betty collected the dishes in. 'Ed, Beth, Brad, can you three go check the jet over? The rest of you can head out to the training area.'

Alex swung from bar to bar on the assault course Betty and JARVIS had created. She was taller, faster and stronger than most of the others, but she didn't know why. Each of them had their own talents. Her hand-to-hand combat and gymnastics were also excellent. 'Come on Phil, keep up!' She called back to the darker skinned boy, shaking her blonde hair out of her face. Alex jumped from the bars, landing lightly on the balls of her feet on the wooden platform. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, before taking off towards the next obstacle. Just before she jumped onto the wooden beam an arrow embedded itself in the platform, inches from her left foot. 'No fair Pat!' She yelled, a grin on her face as she made the leap.  
Pat's laughter reached her ears as she balanced on the wooden beam. 'Says the girl who can outrun any of us.' He yelled back.  
'Maybe it's a good thing we don't let Jay run this thing.' Phil called.  
'He can fly, it would be completely pointless.' Rich agreed.  
'I heard that.' Jason floated down so he was hovering in front of Phil, who just laughed.  
'It's no surprise we never get to see any wildlife, Jason's voice scares them off.' Alex teased.

Jason knocked Alex from her perch on the course, sending them both to the dust below. 'Oh, come on Jay. It was a joke.' Alex protested.  
'We're even now.' Jason laughed as Alex pushed him off her.  
'You are so evil. I wasn't the only one who said something.'  
'You're right.' Moments later both Phil and Rich landed in the dust beside Alex, despite their protests. 'Much better.' With that he flew off.  
Phil and Rich got to their feet, brushing dust off their clothes. 'We're so getting him back for that.' Phil grumbled.  
'Agreed.'  
'Leave me out of it this time.' Alex demanded.  
'No fun Alex.' Rich elbowed her.  
'I have no desire to piss Jason off, again.'  
Pat jumped down to join the trio. 'Maybe Alex is right, he's stronger than any of us.'  
'Always the voice of reason huh Pat?' Phil criticised.  
'How many times has that stopped you guys getting beat up.'  
'Don't even go there.' Alex folded her arms across her chest. 'They won't be able to work it out anyway.'

That evening Betty looked at the eight youngsters around the dinner table. 'Something wrong Mom?' Ed asked.  
'I was just thinking about how fast you've all grown up.' Betty replied. 'You're parents would be so proud.'  
The teenagers froze, Betty barely ever spoke of their parents. 'Why, why don't you talk about them?' Beth ventured.  
'Because it hurts, they were my best friends.'  
'What were they like?' Pat asked.  
Betty smiled sadly. 'They were the most amazing people you could ever meet. Always there for each other, helping people. Each of you embodies their best qualities.'  
Alex poked at her food. 'I wish we could have known them.'  
'So do I Alex, but all of you are amazing, that is something you should cherish.'


	3. Chapter 1

**2137- Twenty years since the disappearance of the Avengers**

Alex’s feet pounded on the rocky path underfoot. She was taking a new running route; again, picking her way over rocky outcrops and overgrown jungle paths. She tried to change her route at least once every few months just to push herself even harder. Alex had lost track of time by the time she was circling back towards the house. The final stretch of her run took over a rocky jungle path. The rocks were slippery, meaning that she had to be more careful than usual, but she misjudged one of the rocks, sending her tumbling to the ground. Alex got to her feet on shaky legs. She went to lean on one of the trees, but hit a hidden switch. With a groan the rocks slid apart, revealing a cave. Alex stared at in shock, before glancing around. Through the trees she could just make out the house. She looked back at the cave, an internal debate waging on whether or not she should enter. Finally curiosity won and she stepped into the cave. The entrance slid close behind her as soft blue lights were illuminated either side of the walkway.

Alex followed the walkway deeper into the cave. Finally it opened up into a cavern. Alex spun slowly in a circle, trying to take everything in. The walls were lined with pictures and posters. A black curtain blocked one section off while a large computer console sat against one wall. Alex stepped towards the computer. As soon as she touched it sprang to life. _‘DNA recognized; Alexandra Rogers.’_ A metallic voice rang through the cavern, causing Alex to jump.  
‘Hello?’ She called, her voice echoing. ‘Is someone there?’ _‘_  
It is I, JARVIS.’ The voice echoed again.  
‘JARVIS?’ Alex questioned. ‘What is the place?’  
 _‘A hidden place. See for yourself.’_ The computer began to show a series of newspaper articles, based around the Avengers.  
‘Why are you showing me this?’ Alex questioned.  
 _‘Because it is time you knew the truth, even if Miss Ross does not wish you to, she fears you will follow in your parent’s footsteps, and get hurt.’  
_ ‘Our parents? We never knew our parents.’  
 _‘But the truth is more amazing than you could probably imagine.’_ JARVIS continued. That’s when another picture appeared on the screen, this one of the Avengers, out of their suits, with their partners. Most were holding children.  
‘JARVIS, were our parents the Avengers?’ _‘_  
Yes Miss Rogers, they were. Mister and Miss Stark are the children of Miss Pepper Potts and Mr Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Mister Fury is the son of S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury, the head of the Avengers. Mister Barton is the son of Miss Fiona Grant and Mr Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye. Mister Thorson is the son of Miss Jane Foster and Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. Misters Banner and Banner are the sons of Miss Betty Ross and Dr Bruce Banner, who became the Hulk. And you are the daughter of Miss Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Their legacy is yours to continue, to finish what they could not.’  
‘Viktor Krul.’ Alex murmured.

She turned from the console to the curtain. She pulled it back to reveal a set of glass cases. ‘What are these JARVIS?’ She asked.  
 _‘These contain the spare equipment of the Avengers. The first contains a spare Iron Man suit. The second holds spare gadgets that the Black Widow used and a second shield that Mr Stark created for Captain America, it is identical in every way to the original. The third case has a hammer that Thor hoped one day would be passed onto his son. The fourth is a spare bow belonging to Hawkeye and the blueprints to create many of the arrows he used. The fifth is a selection of spare guns used by S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the final one has notes Dr Banner created on his condition. You may wish to alert your fellows before you delve any deeper Miss Rogers.’  
_ ‘I will do that. You won’t tell Betty of this will you JARVIS?’  
 _Miss Ross will not hear of this from me.’_ JARVIS assured her. Alex nodded her thanks, before taking off out of the cave.

Back at the house Alex set about finding the others. She found Ed and Brad first, in the lab. 'Alex, is something wrong?' Ed asked.  
'Not exactly, where are the others?' She asked, blue eyes shining.  
'Beth's helping Mom, Rich, Pat and Jason are on the beach and Phil is in his room.' Ed replied.  
'Can you grab Beth, Brad can you get Phil and meet me on the beach?'  
'Why?' Brad asked in surprise.  
'I've got something really important to tell you all, without Betty overhearing.' Alex replied.  
'Why don't you want Mom overhearing?' Ed questioned.  
Alex caught his eye. 'It's about our parents.'  
'We'll be there in ten.' Brad and Ed put their tools down and hurried off to find Beth and Phil, while Alex headed down to the beach to wait with Rich, Jason and Pat.

'So what's going on?' Beth asked ten minutes later when all eight of them were gathered on the beach.  
'I found out who our parents were.' Alex said quietly.  
'What? How? Who?' Pat stammered.  
Alex looked up. 'Our parents were the Avengers.'  
'What?' The other seven said together.  
Alex shrugged. 'It's true. That's why Betty doesn't talk about them, she doesn't want us following in their footsteps and avenging them.'  
'Are you sure about this?' Phil asked.  
'Positive.' Alex replied.  
'How do you know?' Rich asked.  
Alex got to her feet and dusted off her shorts. 'How about I show you rather than tell you.'

The others followed Alex back through the woods to where she had found the entrance not long before. 'There's nothing here.' Brad said when they stopped.  
'Looks can be deceiving.' Alex grinned. She pressed the hidden switch, opening up the hidden cave.  
'Awesome.' Rich commented.  
They filed into the cavern, where JARVIS told them what he had told Alex. 'So what do we do?' Beth asked.  
'What we have to.' Brad replied. 'We avenge the Avengers, it's what we were born for.'  
'But how?' Ed asked.  
'Yeah, we don't have any kit or anything, and we know very little about this Viktor Krul.' Rich continued for his brother.  
'Out parents we like that once upon a time.' Alex said. 'They made it happen, it's in our blood to do the same. We can do this.'  
'I think we may be able to recreate the gear they used.' Brad said, examining the computer console.  
'How?' Jason asked.  
'There's some pretty detailed blueprints on this thing. If I can get hold of the components, I think we can make it all work.'  
'What about the components?' Beth asked.  
 _'There are some components within this cave, others can easily be gained from companies on the mainland.'_ JARVIS piped up.  
'Thanks JARVIS.' Ed turned to look at the others. 'I say we get to work.'  
'We have to keep this from Betty.' Phil said. The others all nodded in agreement.  
'She'll never let us go.' Pat commented.

The eight children of the Avengers quickly ramped up their training. While Ed, Beth and Brad were working on the equipment, Jason and Rich would be working on fighting with their strength and Phil, Pat and Alex trained on the assualt course. When Rich, Beth, Brad and Ed on the assualt course the others were weapon training in the cave. As they already spent a lot of time out of the house, Betty didn't really notice that they were doing anything different. She could tell they weren't being completly honest with her, but she didn't think much of it. Between the eight of them they learnt their respective parents fighting techniques, and made some of their own.  
Brad and Beth, with the help of JARVIS, updated the suit in the case and made a second one, before learning how to use them.  
Phil learnt how to shoot guns with deadly accuracy and began to plan the team's attack on Viktor Krul.  
Pat began to learn how to use all of the different types of arrows that his father had, and worked on his gymnastics.  
Jason figured how to use the hammer that his father had left him,and how to combine that use with his ability to fly.  
Ed worked on the weapons and gadgets for the team and worked with Phil on learning how to shoot a gun.  
Alex worked with her father's shield and with Pat and Phil on martial arts.  
Rich taught himself to focus and managed to control his transformation, so it could be used in a fight.

The transformation from ordinary young people to the superhero children of the Avengers took time, several months in fact. The team had to train themselves up, Beth, Brad and Ed took time to make sure all the equipment worked properly, and that the team knew how to use it. They taught themselves to use their abilities and talents as a team, not just individuals. If Betty noticed the change that came over them, she didn't say anything.  
'We still need a plan.' Phil said, seven months after they had begun.  
'We don't even know where Krul is.' Brad pointed out.  
 _'I can help you track him down.'_ JARVIS piped up.  
'How?' Beth asked.  
 _'Krul uses an internet connection to communicate with his people. I may be able to tap into his network and hopefully find out where he is.'  
_ 'Couldn't that give us away?' Phil asked.  
 _'That is a possibility Mr Fury.'_  
'Then we wait until we're absolutly ready to go.' Alex suggested. 'It's the only way to keep Betty safe.'

Phil flipped Alex onto her back and pinned her to the mat.'Gotcha.' He teased.  
'Not quite.' Alex grabbed the back of his shirt and flipped Phil in turn. 'Always watch your opponents hands.' She pulled him to his feet. 'And never assume you've won.'  
The pair strode back to where the others were working. 'NIce fight.' Brad was leaning back in his chair.  
'Where are we at with our plan to attack Krul?' Alex asked.  
'Getting there.' Beth replied. 'And on that note, I have something for you.' Beth grabbed Alex's arm, and pulled her away from the boys.  
Around the corner she revealed what she wanted to show Alex. On a mannequin was a red, white and blue. 'Is this what I think it is?'  
'Yup, it's the last one to be finished. Go on, try it on. It's a bit different to your dad's in that it's more protective, but it doesn't restrict your movement in anyway. The critical areas are covered in hundreds of tiny metal plates, that are both protective and none restrictive. And it looks exactly like your dad's outfit.'  
'It's amazing.' Alex said once she had it on. 'And so light.'  
'It had to be.' Beth replied, checking over the seals. 'I think it's perfect.'  
Beth and Alex returned to the boys to show them her suit. 'Wow, looks awesome Alex.' Pat said. The others nodded in agreement.  
'I think we're nearly ready to get this guy.' Brad grinned, spinning around in the chair.  
'Let's not get ahead of ourselves.' Ed piped up.  
'I agree with Brad.' Jay said. 'We've worked as hard as we can. If we don't act soon then there may not be a world left to save. I mean Krul's taken North and South America, as well as parts of China.'  
'So when do we do this?' Rich asked.  
'One month from today.' Alex said.  
'Why then, why not now?' Brad asked.  
'Just to make sure were ready.' Alex replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement.


End file.
